A Long Way Folge 6 Kopfschmerzen
by Kiddo
Summary: Der Tag nach Sylvester


A LONG WAY  
  
Folge 6 Kopfschmerzen  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Gedanken von Personen sind zwischen zwei Sternchen ** Geschrieben.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Am nächstem morgen wacht Lucas in seiner Kabine auf. Am vibrieren des Schiffes merkt er, dass sie bereits wieder ausgelaufen waren und sich auf offener See befinden. Lucas schaut auf die Uhr: „12 Uhr? Ach her je, es war wohl doch gestern etwas spät!"  
  
Während er sich anzieht und fertig macht denkt er über die gestrige Sylvesterfeier nach.  
  
*Es war die beste Sylvesterfeier die ich jemals erlebt habe. Der Captain und Dr. Westphalen haben mir so gar das Du angeboten. Damit hätte ich echt nicht gerechnet. Alle waren gestern so fröhlich gewesen, niemand hat sich gestritten. Wenn ich mal mit meinen Eltern gefeiert habe war alles ganz anders, aber das waren auch Feiern mit Geschäftspartnern, nicht mit Freunden. Da musste ich immer der kleine Perfekte Sohn sein. Wenn etwas schief lief und mein Vater sauer wurde, konnte ich mich immer auf etwas gefasst machen.... Nein, Schluss damit! Weg mit diesen Gedanken! Jetzt ist ein neues Jahr und meine Eltern sind weit weg.*  
  
*******************  
  
Lucas macht sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, wo er um diese Zeit den Captain vermutet. Wie erwartet wird er dort auch fündig.  
  
„Hallo Captain, darf ich kurz stören?" Fragt der Teenager.  
  
Bridger lächelt und nickt. „Klar Lucas, du störst doch nicht."  
  
Der Teenager erwidert ein lächeln. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich in ihre Kabine darf. Mir ist nämlich eine Idee gekommen, wie ich das Bild des Holo- Projektors noch verbessern könnte."  
  
„Natürlich darfst du, aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du mich duzten kannst." Sagt der Captain mit einem freundlichem nicken.  
  
„Oh, ich habe eben nicht daran gedacht, ich muss mich wohl noch umgewöhnen." Der Teen streicht sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Na dann, gewöhn dich mal um." Meint Bridger.  
  
„Ich werde mir Mühe geben. So, ich mach mich dann einmal an die Arbeit. Bis nachher!"  
  
****************  
  
Lucas verläst die Brücke und geht in die Kabine des Captains. Dort schaltet er den Holo- Projektor ein und das Bild des Professors erscheint.  
  
„Hallo Lucas."  
  
„Hallo Professor."  
  
"Möchtest du etwas von mir wissen?" Fragt das Hologramm.  
  
„Nein danke, im Moment nicht. Ich bin hier, weil ich etwas an ihrem Bildprogramm verbessern möchte. Deshalb habe ich sie aufgerufen."  
  
Lucas öffnet eine Klappe am Holo- Projektor. Eine Tastatur und ein kleiner Bildschirm wird sichtbar. Lucas tippt etliche Befehle ein und verstellt auch einige Kleinigkeiten am Projektor.  
  
*************  
  
Nach 15 Minuten ist er fertig und schaut den Professor zufrieden an. „Ich hab gewusst, dass das klappen würde, warum ist mir die Idee nicht schon viel früher gekommen?"  
  
Der Teenager schaltet den Projektor aus und geht in die Kantine.  
  
*************  
  
Nachdem sich Lucas etwas zu essen geholt hat, geht er zu einen Tisch, an dem schon Lt. Benjamin Krieg und Dr. Westphalen sitzen.  
  
„Hi Ben, hi Kristin!"  
  
„Hallo Lucas, setz dich doch!" Erwidert die Ärztin.  
  
Lt. Krieg stöhnt auf und verzieht das Gesicht. „Oh man, nicht so laut. Mein Schädel brummt vielleicht. Ich glaub, dass letzte Glas war gestern schlecht."  
  
Lucas und Kristin müssen lachen. Als sie sehen, wie Ben das Gesicht erneut verzieht, hören sie auf. „Tut mir leid Ben, aber warum nimmst du den keine Kopfschmerztablette?" Fragt Lucas und schafft es sich dabei das Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
  
„Hab ich doch schon, aber sie hilft einfach nicht! Dr. Westphalen, wissen sie nicht was ich machen könnte." Hoffnungsvoll blickt er die Bordärztin an.  
  
Zu seinem bedauern schüttelt sie aber den Kopf. „Nein, außerdem sind sie selber schuld, sie hätten einfach nicht so viel trinken sollen."  
  
„Hey, Sylvester ist nur einmal im Jahr!" Meint der Lt. rechtfertigend.  
  
„Gott sei dank, so viele Kopfschmerztabletten wie am Neujahrstag genommen werden, werden sonst nicht im ganzen Jahr benötigt!" Sagt Kristin.  
  
***********  
  
Nachdem das Computergenie mit dem essen fertig ist, macht er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Kabine. Unterwegs begegnet er dem Captain.  
  
„Hey Lucas, hast du schon zu Mittag gegessen? Wenn nicht können wir ja zusammen essen."  
  
„Oh Captain tut mir leid, ich hab eben schon gegessen. Aber Kristin ist noch in der Kantine. Sie freut sich bestimmt, wenn du ihr Gesellschaft leistest!"  
  
Der Captain lächelt verschmitzt. „Ist das so offensichtlich?"  
  
Lucas lächelt wissend und nickt. „Ja!"  
  
„Na dann, geh ich jetzt mal essen, wir sehen uns doch nachher bei Darwin, oder?" Will der Captain wissen und schaut kurz auf seine Uhr.  
  
„Na klar! Bis nachher Captain." Lucas setzt seinen Weg fort und geht zu seiner Kabine.  
  
************  
  
In seiner Kabine angekommen, schaltet er die Stereoanlage an, nimmt seinen Computer und legt sich auf sein Bett. Den Computer positioniert er sorgfältig vor sich.  
  
Nach und nach überprüft er die verschiedenen Computer Programme der seaQuest, dies tut er regelmäßig, damit er sofort merkt, wenn ein Programm einen Fehler hat oder sich ein Virus im System befindet.  
  
Nach geraumer Zeit ist er damit fertig, jetzt überprüft er das Anti-Hacker- Programm, dass er selber entwickelt hat. Dieses Programm verändert er so oft wie möglich, um es fremden Hackern so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Bis jetzt war er auch immer erfolgreich damit gewesen, noch niemand hatte es geschafft, ein von ihm selbst entwickeltes Programm zu knacken.  
  
Dies darf aber auch nicht verwunderlich sein, schließlich ist der blonde Teenager einer der besten Hacker die es gibt, wenn nicht so gar der beste. Wer könnte schon ein besseres Programm schreiben als ein Häcker selbst?  
  
Unter dem Nickname Frankenstein ist Lucas bereits in der Szene eine große Berühmtheit. Er ist der einzige der sich je in die World Bank hacken konnte.  
  
*************  
  
Am Abend schlüpft Lucas in seinen Taucheranzug und geht zum Moon Pool. Der Captain wartet bereits auf ihn.  
  
„Hey, du bist 5 Minuten zu spät." Sagt Bridger scherzhaft.  
  
Der Teenager schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Das stimmt ja gar nicht, du bist 5 Minuten zu früh!" Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht steigt er zu Darwin und Nathan in den Moon Pool.  
  
Erst spielen die drei mit einem gelben Ball zusammen, später läst sich jeder von Darwin durch das Wasser ziehen.  
  
Nach ungefähr 45 Minuten schaut der Captain auf die Uhr. „So Darwin, wir müssen jetzt gehen, Lucas und ich haben nämlich noch etwas vor!"  
  
Das Computergenie schaut Bridger verwundert an. „Wir haben was vor?"  
  
Nathan nickt und lächelt. „Ja!"  
  
Der Teenager denkt nach, hatte er irgendetwas vergessen? „Was denn, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."  
  
Bridger grinst. „Ich hab Kristin versprochen, dass wir zwei mit ihr zu Abend essen und danach noch einen gemütlichen Videoabend machen."  
  
Ein Lächeln erscheint auf dem Gesicht des Computergenies. „Oh, cool."  
  
Die beiden verlassen den Moon Pool und Darwin blickt hinter ihnen her, bis er selbst kurz die seaQuest verläst, um sich ein paar Fische zu fangen.  
  
Ende Folge 6  
  
Written 2002  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ich möchte an dieser Stelle noch einmal betonen, dass es schon einige zeit her ist, als Snuggles und ich die ganzen Folgen geschrieben haben. Es waren wirklich unsere ersten Fanfiction Versuche und dementsprechend klingt es halt oft nicht so perfekt und im Nachhinein hätte ich vieles anders Geschrieben. Trotzdem habe ich die Geschichten im grossteil so gelassen und Snuggles hat es mit ihren auch getan. Wir stehen halt zu unseren Werken.  
  
Vielleicht ermutigt dies auch andere Personen einmal etwas zu schreiben. Mann braucht keine Perfekten Geschichten, wichtig ist nur der Spaß den man beim schreiben hat!!! 


End file.
